1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to radio antenna switches, and more particularly to radio antenna switches for use in high-frequency radio transceivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information is frequently transferred between electronic devices wirelessly via radio signals that encode the information. Wireless communication has typically employed relatively low-frequency bands, such as the 2.4 GHz band and the 5 GHz band. Due to limited spectrum at these bands, it can be difficult to communicate large volumes of information at a high rate. Accordingly, higher frequency bands having greater spectrum have been employed for some wireless transfer devices. However, conventional transceivers can be undesirable for high-frequency communication due to high power consumption.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.